von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Saint-Cloud
S. Cloud. S. Cloud, Flecken in der Isle de France, an der Seine, 2 Meilen von Paris mit 1500 Einwohn. und einem königl. Schlosse, welches der Herzog von Orleans besaß. Jezt ist es eine gewöhnliche Residenz des Kaisers. Die Pariser bedienen sich der hiesigen Annehmlichkeiten sehr oft, und das Obst, sonderlich die Pflaumen, sind hier von vortrefflichem Geschmack. Auf dem Schlosse sit König Heinrich III. 1589 meuchelmörderischer Weise von einem Mönch erstochen worden. Der Flecken selbst gehörte dem Erzbischof zu Paris, als ein Herzogthum. Er hat eine Porcellanfabrik, welche sehr feine Waare liefert. ----- 700px|Chateau de Saint Cloud (Coté du Fer à Cheval.) ----- Von Reisende. F. J. L. Meyer. 1801 Paris. In der Gegend weit und breit um Paris ist der herrliche Park von St. Cloud mein Lieblingsort. Auf seinen Höhen, durch die Tiefen und Gänge an der Seine hin, schweife ich in den Abendstunden umher, bis die Sonne sinkt, und der Mond sein mildes Licht in die breiten Gänge, in den Strom und auf die Wasserspiegel streuet. Der Park trägt le Nostre grossen Karakter in allen seinen Theilen. Sein Schöpfergeist hat die glükliche Lage des weiten Umfangs ganz benuzt, und die schöne Vegetation, besonders in den tiefern Gründen, kam ihm zu Hilfe in der Anlage grosser und erhabener Partien. Dieser Karakter ist unverwüstet geblieben, nachdem selbst der gröste Theil des Parks verwildert ist. Man hat die breiten Gänge am Abhange und die Plätze auf der Höhe, zu Saatfeldern benuzt, und dadurch einige Ansichten noch verschönert. Von dem Hügelrüken schweift der Blik frei über Wald und Feld an den weiten Horizont hin. Der hohe Dom des Pantheons erhebt sich im Gesichtspunkt der breiten durchsichten des Waldes. Ich will den Parisern ihre Freude an den neuern Wasserkünsten und Springbrunnen gönnen, welche Sonntags viele Menschen herziehen. Mir erscheinen sie gegen die Grösse dieses ganzen der Natur als kleinliche Künsteleien, wodurch ein le Nostre seine Schöpfung nicht entstellt hätte. -- Mir ist die Stille dort auf den entferntern Höhen des Parks lieber; das melancholische Girren der hier nistenden Turteltauben, der Gesang einsamer Vögel, -- der Mondstrahl, welcher hier durch das Gebüsche schleicht, und dort die hohen Lindengänge verherrlicht. -- -- Das Schloss von St. Cloud ist noch ziemlich gut erhalten; besonders die Reihen der königlichen Wohnzimmer, welche vor zwölf Jahren eingerichtet, und von Ludwig 16 mit seiner Familie in den beiden vorlezten Sommern seiner Regierung bewohnt wurden. Man hat sogar die sonst allenthalben vertilgten Namenszüge der Königin an der Wandtäfelung ihrer Zimmer gelassen, und an dem Kamingesimse blieben die eingelegten Krönungsmedaillen unberührt. Sauvage's schöne Werke, grosse und täuschende Basreliefgemälde sind in der Kapelle Denkmale seiner Kunst. Mit geringem Kostenaufwand würde das Schloss wieder bewohnbar gemacht werden können. Man sagt Bonaparte werde es mit seinem kleinen stillen Malmaison vertauschen, und hier künftig wohnen; "und von hier nach Versailles," sezen die so gern mit Worten und Sachen tändelnden Pariser hinzu. "Il n'y a qu'un pas" *) (ist ja nur ein Schritt.) -- Bis zu der Epoche des 18ten Brumaire, und der ephemeren Residenz der beiden Direktorial-Räthe, was das Schloss einem Speisewirth verpachtet, der hier seine Lärmfeste gab. In der rechen Gallerie (Gallerie d'Apollon) versammelten sich, am 19ten Brumaire der Rath der Alten, in dem schmuzigen, schmalen Orangeriesaal die Fünfhundert. Ich stand hier wenige Schritte von der Thür an der Stelle, wo Bonaparte unbewafnet dem Sturm der gegen ihn eindringenden Feuerköpfe einige Augenblike aushielt, dann auf der Schlossterrasse mit einem Wink den versammelten Truppen die Losung gab, und die Regierung Frankreichs umformte. Als der Saal durch die Grenadiere aufgeräumt war, fand man neben der Stelle, wo Bonaparte stand, einen Dolch. Spazierfahrt nach St. Cloud. Helmina von Chézy Brief an Fräulein Auguste von H. in Berlin. Paris den 1. Vendemiaire XI. . . . . . frame|Château de St. Cloud. Wir fuhren nach St. Cloud, welches eben eingerichtet war. Der erste Konsul bewohnte es noch nicht, allein sobald Madame Beauharnois sich genannt hatte, wurden wir hineingelassen. Der Commandant des Schlosses wurde benachrichtigt und eilte herbey, um uns den Arm zu geben. Es war der General Deriaux, ein schöner junger Mann, der im Feldzuge nach Egypten sechs und zwanzig Wunden bekommen hat. Seine Gesundheit ist schwach, aber sein Ansehn blühend. Er unterhielt uns von den Campagnen seines Feldherrn, und zeigte uns mit der größten Gefälligkeit alles Interessante im Schlosse. Der erste Konsul hat die alte Bibliothek und viele der Meubles, die dort waren, an ihre Stelle gelassen. Seine Zimmer sind sehr prunklos, aber mit Geschmack eingerichtet. Neben seinen Studierzimmer ist eins mit einem Ruhebette, weil er öfters der Ruhe bedürftig bey Tage eine halbe Stunde schläft. In seinem Studierzimmer befindet sich eine große Bibliothek in Wandschränken, ein grünes Sofa mit goldnen Troddeln und Schnüren und ein schöner Schreibtisch. Die Aussicht dieses Zimmers ist eine der schönsten des Schlosses. Der prächtige Park von St. Cloud und hinter ihm Paris mit seinen Thürmen und Höhen breiten sich dort vor dem Blick aus. Dicht an seine Arbeitszimmer stößt das seines Sekretärs. Es hat dieselbe Aussicht und ist äußerst hübsch meublirt und mit einer Bibliothek geschmückt. Nebenan stoßen noch ein Kabinett und ein Schlafzimmer für ihn; die elegante sorgfältige Einrichtung dieser Zimmer beweist, daß der Konsul den liebt, dem es sie bestimmt hatte. -- Die Einrichtung dieses Schlosses hat sechs Millionen Franks gekostet. Die Zimmer tragen alle Gepräge der Simplicität und prunkloser Schönheit, die ein hübsches Landschloß charakterisiren müßen. In dem Flügel, den Madame Bonaparte bewohnt, ist mehr Pracht als in den Zimmern des ersten Konsuls. Hier befindet sich die schöne Gemäldegallerie, die sich stets dort befand, aber sie ist nun von verschiedenen Gemälden aus dem Museum von Paris und dem von Versailles verschönert; auch viele neue Gemälde von jetzt lebenden Künstlern schmücken sie. Der erste Konsul zu Pferde von David und Madame Bonaparte von Gerard befinden sich hier, aber nur in der Kopie. Viele Wanduhren, Leuchter, Vasen und Meubles aus Versailles aus den Zimmern der verstorbenen Königinn befinden sich nun zu St. Cloud in denen der Madame Bonaparte. Sehr schöne Landschaften schmücken die Wände, auch Gemälde von den Feldzügen des ersten Konsuls sind hier. Der erste Konsul hat meistens die Brabanter Tapeten in seinen Zimmern gelassen, allein in denen der Madame Bonaparte sind alle Tapeten neu. Ihr Badezimmer ist besonders hübsch, durch eine besondere Stellung der Spiegel erblickt man es unzählich vervielfältigt. Die Gardienen, Schirme, Drapperien, Tapeten und Teppiche darinn sind himmelblau mit Silber. Ein Saal neben diesem Badezimmer zeichnet sich besonders aus. Er ist mit himmelblauem Stoff, worinn goldne Rosensträuße eingewirkt sind, bekleidet. Die Gardinen sind himmelblau mit goldnen Franzen und Troddeln, die Stühle und Sopha von gleicher Farbe, mit goldnen Rosen durchwirkt. Die Schönheit der Tische in Mosaik, hetruskischer Arbeit, Perlemutter und Marmor ist unvergleichlich. Einige Tische sind von egyptischen Steinen, die der ersten Konsul mitgebracht hat; andre antike und aus Italien. Auch der Schauspielsaal ist sehr geschmackvoll. Es werden öfters von der Familie selbst Schauspiele aufgeführt: Michaut, der Direktor des Theaters zu Malmaison, ein Mann von ausgezeichnem Talent, der stets in seiner Rolle ganz Natur ist, und sonderbarer Weise nicht nur Ifflands's Stimmer und Minenspiel, sondern sogar seinen Wuchs und sein ganzes Aeußere hat, lehrt die Damen von der Familie des ersten Konsuls spielen. Ueberhaupt sucht die Regierung die schönen Künste zu befördern. Der erste Konsul, der vielen Schönheitssinn hat, thut es nicht sowohl aus Liebe für Frankreichs Künstler als aus Geschmack, und seine Damen folgen gern seinem Beyspiel. Madame Bonaparte besonders bemüht sich eifrig, die Beschützerinn der Kunst zu seyn. Sie kauft und bestellt Kupferstichsammlungen, Prachtausgaben, Statüen Canora's, u. s. w. sie unterhält sich anhaltend und mit vieler Theilnahme mit Künstlern. Sie vereinigt viel Herzensgüte mit einem natürlichen bescheidenen Verstande, und mit richtigem Gefühl für das Schöne. Alles, was sie umgiebt, liebt sie, und ist durch sie glücklich. Man führte uns zur Kapelle, in welcher noch Matrazen und andre Dinge lagen, welche man bis jetzt dort aufgehäuft hatte. Man hatte noch keine Anstalt gemacht, sie in Ordnung zu bringen; wir wurden zuletzt in den Garten geführt, der vom öffentlichen Park abgesondert ist. Ich liebe diesen kleinern Park nicht so wie den öffentlichen mit seinen uralten majestätischen Linden und seiner herrlichen Aussicht auf die Seine hin. Im Schlosse sind für die Konsuln, Generale, Adjutanten und Minister noch hundert und funfzig Wohnungen mit allen Bequemlichkeiten zubereitet, um dort bey Gelegenheit großer Feste die Nacht zubringen zu können. Drey Generale der Wache der Konsuln wechseln alle vierzehn Tage auf dem Schlosse mit dem Commando und der Wache ab, so daß jeder drey Monat im Jahre dort Dienste thut. Ich dankte Madam Beauharnois sehr für das Vergnügen, welches sie mit durch den Anblick dieses schönen Schlosses gemacht hatte. Unser Freund R. in Berlin hatte mir einst, als ich von all der Schönheit von Frankreich noch keinen Begriff hatte, gesagt: St. Cloud ist das irdische Paradies! ich rufe es jetzt mit ihm aus. So oft ich es gesehn habe, hat es mich entzückt. -- Wie gern, liebe Auguste, macht ich hier mit ihnen einen Spaziergang! . . . . Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Paris, den 22sten July. Se. Durchlaucht, der Prinz Erzkanzler, war gestern zu St. Cloud, um Ihrer Majestät, der Kaiserin und Königin, seine Huldigung darzubringen. Die Großbeamten des kaiserl. Hauses hatten die Ehre, auch bey Ihrer Kaiserl. Majestät zugelassen zu werden. Se. Majestät, der König von Rom, hat seit einigen Tagen das Schloß zu Meudon verlassen, und wohnt jetzt im Schloß von St. Kloud. Paris, den 28sten July. Vorgestern, Sonntags den 26sten July, empfingen Ihre Majestät, die Kaiserin und Königin, nach der Messe im Pallast von St. Kloud in der Gallerie die Huldigungen der Mitglieder der verschiedenen Korps und der vorgestellten Personen. Nachdem sich Allerhöchstdieselben nach diesem Cerkle in den Thronsaal begeben, hatten die Prinzen, Großdignitarien, die Minister, die Großofficiers des Reichs und die Großadler die Ehre, ihre Aufwartung zu machen. Ihre Majestät empfingen hierauf das diplomatische Korps, welches mit den gewöhnlichen Formalitäten in den Thronsaal eingeführt wurde. - - - - - - - - - - Am 13ten September, als dem zweyten sogenannten Festtage von St. Kloud, der durch sehr schönes Wetter begünstigt ward, sah man den ganzen Tag die Straße von Paris nach St. Kloud mit Kutschen und Fußgängern bedeckt. Die Wasserkünste sprangen um 5 Uhr Abends. Ihre Majestät, die Kaiserin, vom König von Rom begleitet, fuhr mehrere Male im Park herum, und wurde von dem zahlreichen Volke mit Freudengeschrey begrüßt. Quellen und Literatur. *Geographisch- Historisch- Statistisches Zeitungs-Lexikon von Wolfgang Jäger, Professor der Geschichte zu Landshut. Landshut, bei Philipp Krüll, Universitätsbuchhändler. 1811. *Briefe aus der Hauptstadt und dem Innern Frankreichs, von F. J. L. Meyer Dr. Domherrn in Hamburg. . . Tübingen in der J. G. Cotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1802. *Französische Miscellen Erster Band. Tübingen in der J. G. Cotta'schen Buchhandlung 1803. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 188. Dienstag, den 6/18. August 1812. Kategorie:Flecken Kategorie:Schlösser Kategorie:Residenzen Kategorie:Königreich Frankreich Kategorie:Frankreich (Höfe) Kategorie:Kaiserlich französische Paläste